Injection molding machines can be used to form plastic parts by first injecting molten plastic into a cavity that is defined by a pair of molds. The molten plastic ordinarily travels through a sprue (including associated runners) and to the cavity. Once the plastic solidifies, the pair of molds is separated, and the part and the now solidified sprue plastic (e.g., junk plastic) are removed. Sometimes a picker assembly removes the solidified sprue plastic before the pair of molds close again.